


takedown

by sanctimonials



Series: Heith Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonials/pseuds/sanctimonials
Summary: Keith was overwhelmed, shocked by Hunk’s sudden change in demeanor. He grabbed onto Hunk’s neck, helpless as Hunk maneuvered him as he liked, and all Keith could do was moan and ask formore, Hunk, there, harder harder hard -Keith woke up the morning after wrestling practice with a cut off moan knowing fully well he had to change his sheets and he had to confess to Hunk once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for heith week day 2: confessions/lies
> 
>  
> 
> this entire work ran away from me, lol

Keith tasted the mat before he hit it.   
  
The mat tasted awful, like sweat and the bottom of everyone’s shoes. It tasted like copper but he was sure that was something else, like a split lip something else. And the hit hurt like all hell. His jaw rocked against the floor, the mat giving him very little cushion against the body that was quickly pinning him down. Keith tried to lift himself up despite his arms being maneuvered behind him. But he was pushed back down and yeah. It was that split lip something else he tasted. He was completely pinned. He wanted to get up. He  _ needed _ to get up, only because he wanted to be thrown back down and pinned  _ again _ .   
  
"Two points. Good job, Hunk, let him up."   
  
Keith felt Hunk’s weight lift off of him, and felt as his arms were returned to him. He could hear Hunk apologize, small and very sincere. Hunk knew he had thrown Keith to the mat too roughly, too hard. But Keith didn’t want him to apologize. He just wanted Hunk to do that  _ again _ .  _ Some fucked up shit, huh? _ Keith thought bitterly to himself as he lifted himself off the mat and onto his feet. 

 

Shiro walked over to him, and patted him on the shoulder as he wiped at the blood on his lip. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah, fine,” Keith nodded, ignoring the disbelieving look Shiro threw at him. “Seriously, I’m alright. I can do another round.”

 

“Yeah? You’re sure about that?” Shiro snorted, giving Keith another incredulous look. “He’s like twice your weight class. I only let these practice matches happen so you could learn, Keith, not get pummeled.”

 

_ But I want him to pummel me. I want him to throw me around like I weigh nothing. I want him to make me  _ fight  _ for it. _

 

_ Well, can’t really say that out loud, can we?  _ Keith held his tongue. He kept that inside, kept that a secret for his bedroom, only to be shared with a box of Kleenex and a bottle of lotion. Keith looked at Hunk, feeling guilty for even thinking that way about his training partner, about his  _ boyfriend _ . 

 

They had been going out for the better part of the year now, meeting through the wrestling team. It had taken Keith months to work up the courage to ask Hunk on a date (the confession was an embarrassing affair with too much sweat and too much stuttering) and when Hunk said yes, Keith was sure he had died. And, despite being together for so long, Keith couldn’t help but feel they were still in the tentative stages of their relationship. They still danced around each other when it came to sex, when it came to kissing,  _ hell,  _ Hunk still asked if he could hold Keith’s hand. And it’s sweet, god, it really is - Keith wouldn’t trade the shy kisses and the fluttering in his stomach when Hunk holds his hand for anything. But Keith was, for lack of a better way to put it, really desperate for something  _ more _ .

 

Keith had no complaints about Hunk - it was hard to complain about a guy like Hunk. Hunk’s a prince; gentle and sweet, putting you above his needs no matter what. And in bed Keith  _ really _ couldn’t complain. Hunk was soft, he went slow, he was attentive, he was  _ good.  _ Keith was sure half of his fantasies were of Hunk between his legs, softly stretching him open, pushing his legs towards his chest and just easing a finger in him  _ just so _ , but. Keith couldn’t ignore that the other half, the more insistent fantasies were, well, rougher. 

 

When it came down to it, Keith just wanted to get  _ fucked _ .

 

Keith looked toward Hunk, who was stretching for their next session. He really was twice Keith’s size, solid where Keith was wispy, thick where Keith was lean. And all Keith could think of was Hunk holding him down as he fucked into him, rough and commanding, biting at Keith’s neck while Keith let himself be used because he just couldn’t fight back. Keith knew he was red, and only flushed harder when Hunk caught sight of him looking and smiled. Keith felt like his lecherous thoughts were on display, written in neon on his face, but Hunk was none the wiser. He threw Keith another smile. Keith smiled back.

 

_ He really can’t know about this _ . 

 

“Um, hello? Keith?”

 

Keith snapped back to Shiro, sputtering. “Huh? What?”

 

“What happened to you? Did Hunk drop you too hard?”

 

Keith opened his mouth to protest, an indignant  _ no _ sharp on his tongue when he was cut off by, “Shiro, don’t you know? Keith loves when Hunk drops him. He likes the pain.”

 

Keith swore he swallowed his tongue. But he wouldn’t die before shooting Lance his dirtiest look. 

 

“Lance,” Shiro said warningly. “Aren’t you supposed to be in practice? I don’t think Allura would appreciate you being kicked out by me for the third time this month.”

 

“Eh, she’ll get over it,” Lance dismissed, waving his hand. “Plus, practice is over. I’m just here for the eye candy.”

 

“Well, then if that’s the case, then our practice is over, too.” Shiro clapped, getting everyone's attention and telling them to hit the showers, ignoring Lance’s protests and whining.

 

Keith hurried to the locker room, hoping Hunk wouldn’t see his still red face. But Hunk caught up easily to him, softly putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder as they walked to their lockers together.

 

“Hey, don’t listen to Lance, he’s an ass,” Hunk said, squeezing his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Keith let out a small laugh. “Don’t I know it,” he said, letting out another laugh at Hunk’s  _ yeah, you do _ . “But it’s fine, he didn’t say anything bad.”

 

“Yeah, but, you know I wouldn’t hurt you, right?” Hunk asked, looking apologetic once again. “Earlier, I’m...I’m sorry I was a bit rough. Really.”

 

Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to hold Hunk down and tell him  _ don’t be sorry. I want you to do that. I want you to hurt me. I want you when you lose yourself. _

 

But instead, Keith just shook his head and told Hunk, “It’s fine. I’m fine. I know you would never hurt me for real. It’s just practice.”

 

With another smile and a kiss to his cheek, Hunk went off to shower, leaving to Keith feel like the biggest liar in the world.

 

-

 

It had been their first time. It was a mortifying affair in Hunk’s room, both of them still shy and unfamiliar with each other’s body to be bold and truly comfortable. And despite the underlying heat and desire lighting up their skin, making them want more skin, more contact, more everything, Keith and Hunk had taken their time. They held and kissed each other, slowly getting comfortable with each other’s skin, the heat of another person.

 

Keith was naturally impatient, always acting first without much thought. But with Hunk, he was patient, yielding to Hunk’s kisses and caresses and he loved it. He loved the attention, the care. He wondered if the whole night would be like this.

 

And it was. That is, until hunk was inside of him.

 

Keith was pliant against Hunk, his body a soft heat after Hunk had stretched him open, taking his time to make sure Keith wouldn’t feel any pain. Keith felt him push in, a dull ache that became a full feeling that made heat pool in the base of Keith’s spine. Hunk had started slowly, cautious and afraid of his own size and girth but Keith wasted no time urging him on, pushing his heels against the small of his boyfriend’s back. Hunk went harder, faster, but only slightly, and Keith felt the heat in his spine crackle up. He pushed his heels harder, adding more fuel to the fire.

 

And then Hunk  _ fucked _ into Keith, deep and hard. And he didn’t stop. 

 

Keith was overwhelmed, shocked by Hunk’s sudden change in demeanor. But as Hunk kept ramming into him, grabbing Keith’s hips and holding him down as he slammed into him, Keith didn’t want him to stop. Instead, he grabbed onto Hunk’s neck, and he could remember hearing the bed slam rhythmically into the wall, a steady beat against Keith’s moans. But he was helpless as Hunk maneuvered him as he liked, and all Keith could do was moan and ask for  _ more, Hunk, there, harder harder hard - _

 

Keith woke up the morning after practice with a cut off moan and his cock softening in his hand, knowing fully well he had to change his sheets and he had to confess to Hunk once again.

 

-

 

“I want you to fuck me.”

 

Keith could see Hunk short circuiting. He figured maybe he shouldn’t have confessed this to Hunk in the locker room after their sparring session, both of them half dressed in just jeans. It would have been funny to watch as Hunk gaped and flounder if he wasn’t such a nervous mess. He felt exactly the same as he did when he confessed to Hunk all those months ago. But unlike the last time, this time had more significance. He could lose a relationship rather than gain one.  _ I’m going to fuck up our entire relationship. _

 

Hunk blinked, shaking his head as if doing so would clear out his head. Keith could see the gears start working again, slowly but surely.

 

“What, like, uh… like right now?” Hunk asked, his face flushing.

 

“No! Not, not now, but like - I mean, unless you want to but, it’s not. You don’t  _ have  _ to, I just,” Keith rambled, getting just as flustered as Hunk looked. He stopped short and took a deep breath. “No. Not like that. I meant in general. It’s just…” Keith averted his eyes, unable to look Hunk in the eyes. He felt embarrassed, almost shameful of what he wanted. But he had to tell Hunk.  _ It’s now or never. _ “It’s just that… I feel like you’re holding back with me when we, y’know. Have sex.”

 

“I’m not holding back, I promise, I just...I don’t want to hurt you…,” Hunk said, almost as if he was convincing himself. But Keith knew he held himself back all the time, if their training sessions were any indication and Hunk knew it too. Keith just wanted both of them to lose themselves. He  _ needed _ that, needed for them to lose themselves to each other. He pressed on.

 

“You won’t hurt me, Hunk,  you really won’t. I  _ want _ you to lose yourself. Throw your weight around. I can handle it.” Keith turned back to Hunk, whose face was a fiery mess but not from shame or embarrassment. Keith could see the tension in Hunk’s shoulders, the almost hungry look in Hunk’s eyes. Like he was still holding back. Hunk bit his lip and Keith felt a shock of arousal shoot lightening down his spine. Hunk wanted this, too.  _ That’s all I need. _

 

Looking Hunk right in the eyes, emboldened by his boyfriend’s reaction, Keith reiterated, “I can handle it. Throw me around.  _ Break _ me.”

 

Hunk walked up to Keith, crowding him against the lockers. Keith could feel his body warm up, his stomach a low flame as Hunk caged him in with his arms. His breath was like a furnace on Keith’s skin, overheating him and making him  _ ache _ . Hunk put a gentle hand on his jaw, lifting his face so that their gazes met. Leaning in, Hunk kissed Keith, slow and easy, a familiar feeling Keith instantly melted into. But soon his kisses turned rough, desperate and passionate as Keith opened his mouth for him, pliant and submissive. Breaking away, Hunk placed his forehead on Keith’s, locking their eyes.

 

“You have to tell me what you want,” Hunk panted against his mouth, their breaths a shared heat between them. “Don’t hold anything back, don’t lie to me - tell me. So I can do this for you.”

 

“Do you want this too? Are you sure?”

 

Hunk nodded, “Of course. I’ll always want what you give me.”

 

Keith smiled, softly kissing Hunk. “I want everything you can give me.”

 

Hunk nodded, grabbing at Keith’s wrists and pulling his boyfriend’s arms above his head. With Keith stretched out, Hunk pushed into Keith’s space, pressing his body against the smaller man’s, pressing a thigh between Keith’s legs. Keith was sure he was on fire as he rubbed against Hunk, his cock hot against Hunk’s leg. 

 

Keith moaned, too loud for the small space they were in. Hunk leaned in, heatedly kissing Keith, taking in his moans and whimpers as he rubbed against his thigh. Hunk put a hand on Keith’s hip, pressing him back and away from his thigh. Keith whined, wanting relief for his aching cock that was straining against his jeans. Hunk ignored him, biting on his bottom lip before attacking Keith’s neck. He moved his other hand to Keith’s chest, pulling roughly at one of his nipples. Keith gasped as he tangled his hands into Hunk’s hair. He could feel Hunk smile against his neck.  _ Bastard _ .

 

Hunk was rough, relentless as he pinched at his nipples, giving Keith no relief of a soft kiss or lick to his chest. Keith could feel the redness of his skin encompassing him, melting him from the inside out. He was sweating, his sweat giving him very little relief from the heat of Hunk’s breath as he bit and sucked on his neck. He  _ loved  _ it. 

 

Keith arched against Hunk, trying to rub against the muscle of his boyfriend’s thigh. But Hunk kept him pushed back against the lockers, his large hand like a cage against Keith’s hip.

 

“Hunk, Hunk,  _ please _ ,” Keith moaned, bucking against his boyfriend’s hand. He wanted more, he needed more. After waiting for so long, Keith wanted Hunk to break him, to spread him open and use him, lose himself as he fucked Keith.

 

Hunk kissed back up Keith’s neck, kissing him roughly before asking, “what? Here?” 

 

And Keith wanted to, he wanted it so badly. He would have let Hunk fuck him here in the locker room, uncaring of who would have come in and seen. Uncaring if he was too loud, uncaring of the mess Hunk would’ve made of him, only for them to go back home together with Keith bruised and dirty under his clothes. But he knew Hunk, knew his boyfriend would do it for him but wouldn’t want it to be done here. Keith shook his head. 

 

“No, just.” Keith bit at his lip. He was hard, past the point of shame. He needed to get  _ off _ somehow. He was going to admit defeat, his head too dizzy from arousal to think of a solution when his eyes fell to the large bench between the lockers.  _ Bingo _ .

 

“On the bench,” Keith said hurriedly. “Do anything, anything you want. I just need you.”

 

Hunk nodded, pulling Keith away from the lockers and moving him to the bench. They kissed as they laid out on the bench. Hunk pulled off Keith’s jeans and Keith thanked God that he confessed after they had showered. He knew getting out of a singlet when desperately horny would have been a nightmare.

 

Keith stretched open his legs, ready for Hunk to settle in between them like he always did, only for Hunk to grip his knee and tell him to  _ turn over _ . Keith nodded, and turned around to kneel and bend over on the bench, his whole body weight supported by the wide seats. He felt Hunk maneuver behind him, placing a knee on the bench as his other foot was braced on the floor. Hunk grabbed at his hips and pulled his boyfriend flush against him, easily commanding keith’s body to move as he wished. 

 

Keith could feel a tremble of anticipation go through his body as Hunk once again braced one hand on his hip and put the other on the back of his neck. Keith held back a mewl of pleasure as Hunk pushed him down by his neck, pinning him as he angled his hips up. Keith spread his legs, ready. 

 

“I’m going to let go for a second. Don’t move.”

 

Not trusting his voice, Keith nodded, already missing hunks hands on him as he removed them from his body. But keith stayed still, fully under hunk’s command even if he wasn't under his boyfriend's hands. He heard Hunk shuffle out of his clothes behind him, and Keith wanted to peek, to see Hunk’s thick cock curve up against his stomach. But he didn’t dare, only waited as Hunk got what he needed.

 

Then, all too suddenly, Keith felt Hunks wet fingers gingerly trace his entrance. He let out a soft noise as Hunk pushed in, gently but insistent. He placed his hand back on Keith’s neck, light but completely commanding. Soon Hunk’s finger was joined by a second, and Keith moaned. The stretch of Hunk’s fingers was intoxicating, a burn that wrapped around his hips like a vice as Hunk shallowly pumped them into him.

 

“More Hunk, please,” Keith begged, biting at his lip as Hunk obliged, pressing a third finger into him. He could see stars, the stretch so  _ fucking good _ . Hunk pumped faster and Keith opened his legs further, groaning as the slick wet sounds of Hunk’s fingers grew louder and more insistent.

 

Then, like a shock of cold water, not only did Keith see stars but he saw the whole  _ universe _ .

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Hunk, do that again,” Keith panted, arching his hips higher as Hunk slammed his fingers into him. He knew he was loud, he knew they could get caught, but he just didn’t care. Hunk kept pace, then blew that pace out of the water as he relentlessly fucked his fingers against Keith’s prostate, hard.

 

Keith was impossibly hard, pre-cum pooling by his knees on the bench. He tried to angle his hips down, tried to find relief in  _ anything _ but Hunk simply angled his hips back up with his other hand, releasing his neck to keep him steady. He was  _ hard,  _ he was  _ weak, Hunk please, fuck I’m almost there, I’m going to - fuck fuck fuckfuckright - _

 

Keith shuddered as he came hard onto the bench, his mouth open in a silent scream as Hunk fingerfucked him through the aftershocks. He heard Hunk moan behind him, as he let go of Keith’s hip to jerk himself roughly. Keith turned to look behind him, watching as Hunk came, his cum hitting the back of Keith’s thigh. As he slipped his fingers out of Keith, Keith slumped to the side, feeling boneless, weightless and absolutely satisfied.

 

They caught their breaths in stunned silence, the locker room suddenly much too quiet after their, admittedly, loud tryst. The silence was oppressive.

 

“Well,” Hunk began, breaking the silence after a while. “At least Lance was right - I guess you do like it when I drop you.”

 

Keith groaned, grousing, “don’t bring  _ him _ up after you finished fucking me.” But he laughed, smiling at Hunk as he laughed with him and Keith felt relief flood him. This wasn’t how he had expected his confession to go, and sure it was still a long way to perfect, but Keith felt at ease.  _ I guess we’re going to be just fine _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> "This fic should be titled "The Gospel" because reading it saved me." - user yellobear
> 
> comments make my day, guys. thanks for reading!


End file.
